1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to motion sensing. More particularly, embodiments relate to tracking the amount of time wireless motion sensors are triggered.
2. Discussion
Conventional motion sensing solutions may involve the use of event driven motion sensors that are networked with an aggregator, wherein each sensor begins reporting “motion events” to the aggregator when motion is first sensed and thereafter on a prescribed schedule (e.g., every six seconds) until the motion is no longer sensed. The aggregator may then use software to determine total motion time in the area covered by the remote sensors based on the motion events received from the sensors. While such an approach can be suitable under certain circumstances, there still remains considerable room for improvement. For example, event driven sensing may be prone to false, periodic and/or intermittent triggers, which can have a negative impact on accuracy. Moreover, continually reporting data to the aggregator could significantly decrease the battery life of the sensors, particularly in the case of wirelessly networked sensors.